


Hard To Tell

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: It's hard to be linear.





	Hard To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is all in present-tense because, well, everything is present-tense for River. Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Not mine. Never gonna be mine. Joss is the deity of the Firefly-verse, not me.

  
Author's notes: This is all in present-tense because, well, everything is present-tense for River. Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Not mine. Never gonna be mine. Joss is the deity of the Firefly-verse, not me.  


* * *

Hard To Tell

## Hard To Tell

* * *

It's so hard to tell. 

Was. Is. Going To Be. It all runs together like fluids on operating room floors in Simon's head, mixing with dirt and debris sliding down the slope of Serenity Valley. 

Learn which is which. Outloud, only say Was and Is. Learn the difference between outloud and inside. Going To Be makes Simon's eyes cloud over like the surface of the lake on the Tam Estate when a storm rolls in. 

Rolled in. Home is Was now. No. Not home. Osiris. Serenity is home now. Osiris is home then. 

Going To Be makes Kaylee afraid and Jayne confused. Going To Be makes Inara think of the prophets of Lord Buddha and the Shepherd think of the prophets of Lord Jesus Christ. Wash's brain says "creepifyin'" over and over. Zoe's brain calmly accepts. 

And Mal is quiet and watchful and willing to take any advantage he can get. 

Mal. 

Bad. 

But he's so good. Better than he'll ever think he is. 

So she tries not to speak of Going To Be but sometimes when she doesn't, bad things happen. 

It's so hard to tell.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Hard To Tell**   
Author:   **Mona**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **0k**  |  **06/23/04**   
Characters:  River   
Summary:  It's hard to be linear.   
Notes:  This is all in present-tense because, well, everything is present-tense for River.   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never gonna be mine. Joss is the deity of the Firefly-verse, not me.   
  



End file.
